Turan Star Navy
The Turan Star Navy (abbr. TSN) was the deep-space exploratory and military service maintained by the Turan Union. Its principal function is the defense of the Turan Union. It also has a exploration and research and development wing but these are secondary roles. History of The Turan Star Navy Formation Pre-First Contact War Present Alternate timelines and realities Organization The Turan Star Navy was principally commanded by the head of the Turan Military branch of government, who takes his or her orders intern from the Turan of the species. Ge’Tain The commander in chief of the Turan Star Navy is the Ge’Tain, who is generally the most experinced of the military leaders currently active within the Turan Union. Personnel All of the Turan military is unified in one system, and within that system there is a simply hierarchy based on experience and ability which allows for great efficiency within the system. Ranking The Turan military uses the following ranking system. Ge’Tain: Ge’Tain is the highest rank within the military system and sits on the High Council of the Turan Union. The Ge’Tain makes all the major overarching decisions for the whole of the Turan military. Tain: The highest rank that most Turan can feasibly achieve is Tain. Roughly translated a Tain is equivalent to a mid ranking admiral within starfleet. They command a single battle group each and are responsible for maintaining security in their assigned areas. Fla: A fla is the any Turan who is in command of a large unit of troops or a single ship. Fla's generally have the most tactical control over a situation as they are directly involved with the situations as they unfold. Ohr: The Ohr's ar experienced officers that serve as department heads on ships, or as aids to Tain or Fla's through out the Union. They tend to either have specialized interest fields or are working their way towards Fla and are using their position as aids as a stepping stone to command. Ren - Low Raking officer Quea - Mid Ranking officer Bases and installations Starbases Shipyards Training facilities Vessels Starships The Turan Navy devides its navy into battle groups. Each of these groups consists of one Hammerhead Class Dreadnaught, six Resilient Class Battleships, Thirty-Six Resistance Class Cruiser, and 216 Crescent Class Frigates. This means that one battle group has 259 ships in it. In Combat the ships will arrange themselves in a spherical fashion around themselves. That is the Hammerhead will be surrounded by the six Resilient Class ships, which intern are surrounded by six Resistance Class Cruisers each, and the Cruisers are surrounded by the Crescent class ships. Other vessels Size It is thought that the Turan Star Navy has around 50,000 active ships currently in service. This would place it at roughly 2/3 the size of the Federation fleet. This number is based of estimates that if a total evacuation of the Turan Union were ordered the Military ships could only take roughly 220 million Turan citizens, and the number of ships within each battle group.